


Birds of Prey

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel hadn't seen her friends since she moved to Gotham. What was supposed to be a weekend for the girls just to relax turned deadly and forced them to find the heroes in themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Birds

Birds are migrating creatures. They go to where they feel most comfortable be it either colder or hotter temperatures. They love to be in a group for safety and while together can become very protective of one another. The smallest thing can make them go into protective mode. The most dangerous of the birds are the birds of prey. They hunt down and strike their victims with precision and are very protective of one another. In this story we shall see what happens when a group of normally calm and docile group of birds get pushed into a corner and watch them become The Birds of Prey. 

Mick's hand traced one side of her while Leonard's hand found its way up the other side. Their hands met when each of them cupped one of her breasts. Using their free hands they lifted themselves up and locked lips right in front of her. She could feel the burning sensation between her legs as the two men's tongues wrestled for dominance. She felt the heat boiling and it only got worse when she heard a very sensual voice say "is everything alright al ta-er Al-Ushfar"? Sara allowed her eyes to blink open and she was staring into the face of the most beautiful woman in the universe. "I'm alright my Ra's, my mind just" but before she could finish she could feel Nyssa's hand massaging her pussy. She moaned as Nyssa slipped two fingers up her wet pussy and moved them in and out. They found a rhythm and stayed with it for awhile until the alarm on Sara's phone went off. "Damn phone" Sara spat. Much to Sara's dismay Nyssa removed her fingers and pulled Sara into a sitting position. There the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Nyssa gently guided Sara off the bed and unlocked her lips from her's. "It's time to fly my beautiful canary. We shall be in each other's arms again as soon when the time is right". Sara sadly nodded. "Ah my beautiful Ra's, I know we shall feel the warmth of each other's bodies sooner than later" Sara said as she slipped on an old T-shirt and jeans and gave Nyssa another deep kiss. Nyssa accompanied Sara to the edge of the fortress and watched as her canary left on her journey of finding herself. Nyssa headed back inside with a lonely not sad heart for she knew her love would be back soon stronger and more confident and together they would lead the league into the future. Sara looked back at the only place that ever felt like home. Looking down at the letter in her hands she sighed and said to herself 'Gotham, here I come'. 

Felicity's eyes flew open when she heard the clicking sound. It was the sound she heard before her and Oliver's limo got shot up after their engagement. She looked towards Oliver's side of the bed and sighed. Oliver was putting together her medicine box for the day. Oliver looked up and noticed Felicity was awake. "Did I wake you lovely?" He asked worried. "Nope just decided to wake my lazy butt up" Felicity said smiling and propping herself up on her pillows. "Your beautiful butt could've slept a little longer. Quentin won't be here to pick you up for another.. Oh shit sweetheart he will be here in half an hour. We have to get you dressed and ready" Oliver said panicking as he put her medicine box in her suitcase. "Calm down Oliver" Felicity said "just come and hold me for awhile. I will be gone for quite sometime and I want to remember the feel of your arms" she said as she patted the bed next to her. Oliver rolled onto the bed and put his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you so much. But I need some time away." Felicity said sadly. Oliver ran his hand along her face and then let his hand roam across her breasts and stomach. "I will be here when you return" he said moving his hand back up to her breast. Straddling her he rubbed her breasts and played with her swollen nipples. Raising her shirt he sucked on each on of her nipples before placing his mouth over her's. He let his tongue roam and twist around her tongue. Gently he released his mouth from her's and laid back down next to her. "You shall have fun my love" he said and then like a ninja was off the other end of the bed and rolling her wheelchair over to hers. Felicity propped herself up again and allowed Oliver to place her in the wheelchair. He then helped her out of her night clothes and into a very beautiful summer dress with open toed sandals. Then grabbing her bag they headed down the ramp he had installed in the house after the attack. At first all of this bothered Felicity a lot but after a nice long talk with herself, literally, she came to accept it and actually didn't mind it. She took over and manually pushed the wheelchair. Together the lovebirds ate breakfast and worked out a call and video chat schedule. Sooner than either of them hoped Quentin knocked on their front door. Felicity wheeled herself over and opened the door. Quentin stood there smiling. Felicity loved Quentin and she was glad him and her mother were getting so close. With one last kiss from Oliver and with Quentin promising Oliver that he would take great care of her, Felicity and Quentin headed to the car. Quentin helped Felicity into the front seat, got her buckled in and then put the wheelchair in the trunk of his car and with that they were on their way to Gotham.

Ray kissed Kendra on the forehead. "Time to wake up little hawk" he said as he kissed her lips. Smiling Kendra reached up and pulled Ray in for a long and deep kiss. Letting her wings out she floated herself and Ray up towards the ceiling still with her lips locked over his. This would be her first time away from him for a long amount of time and she wanted every moment before she left to be special. Gliding back onto the bed, Kendra and Ray held each other close. "I'm going to miss you while your in Gotham" Ray said with a frown on his face. Kendra giggled and said "you can call, text or video message me anytime Ray. I also wouldn't mind if you just randomly showed up either" she said as she planted another kiss on his beautiful pouty lips. Ray slipped his hand under Kendra's chin and gave her a really deep kiss. He never wanted to let her go but he knew she needed some girl time and he knew the girls she would be with and it would be good for her. She hadn't made many friends since they got back and he was hoping this would give her the chance to make some. Smiling back at her, Ray got up and started getting his clothes on. Kendra watched with longing. She would rather be jumping him then heading out on this trip she wasn't sure why she even accepted the invite to. She didn't really know any of them except Sara and even that was just on a protect each other's backside thing not a let's be good friends thing. But Ray had talked her into it and she knew he was just worried about her not having very many friends so she decided to go. Getting out of bed herself she slipped on a pair of jeans and Ray's work shirt. She loved his shirts not only because they smelled like him but they also weren't so form fitting and for a long trip she didn't want to be fitting herself back into her shirt every fifteen minutes. Kendra double checked her bag and went out and checked the car to make sure it was in order then headed back inside. She just wanted to fly but Ray thought that driving would be safer and plus people were still a little weirded out by a girl with wings. She put her hands on Ray's face and gave him another long kiss. Looking at the time both Kendra and Ray knew that she had to get on the road. Walking Kendra to the car, Ray tried not to cry. He would be strong for her. Kendra waved as she pulled out of the driveway trying to hide her own tears. It was only for the weekend but that giant put at the bottom of her stomach just wouldn't go away. She turned on the music and told herself that Ray was a big boy and would be just fine for a few days on his own. As soon as Kendra's car was out of site and Ray was back inside he fell onto the couch and let his emotions flow freely.

Thea stretched as she looked outside the window of her apartment. She missed Star City but she loved waking up every morning next to Selena. She was everything she ever wanted in life. She was strong, confident, street smart and could take care of herself no matter what and on top of that she watched after her as well. Thea kissed Selena on her belly button, which Selena hated but she loved the expression she got on her face when she did it. "Hey baby, the girls will be at Laurel's in a few hours" Thea whispered into her ear making sure to nip at it a bit. Selena smiled and sitting up said "ah my little doggie is in need of attention" she said and pulled Thea in for a deep kiss by the collar of her shirt. After pulling Thea's shirt up and over her head, Selena pulled off her pants and underwear and started licking Thea between the legs while massaging her swelling breasts. She listened as Thea moaned louder and louder and just before Thea released Selena pulled her mouth away and allowed Thea the release she wanted. Licking up some of that delicious warm cum she headed top side and gave Thea a warm, deep kiss. Rolling her over Thea pinned Selena to the floor. "As much as I would love another day of naked tag, we have to get stuff ready for tonight my kitten" Thea said with a crooked grin. Selena mirrored Thea's grin and the two women got dressed and went down to get some breakfast. Selena loved when Thea decided to be the one to cook breakfast. She learned a lot of delicious recipes from her brother and she cooked them like a pro. About an hour or two later, and plenty of helpings of scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles, both girls were out of the door and heading to Laurel's place for a weekend of antics of some good old fashion gossiping with the girls. It was going to be a lot of fun. 

Laurel's eyes opened and she looked at the clock. Eleven thirty was lit up in big red letters on her side of the bed. She sat up immediately, "Ah shit, I knew I shouldn't have fallen back to sleep after dropping Damien off at school" she said berating herself. Laurel jumped out of bed. She had a lot to accomplish and not a lot of time to get it done. Laurel was just happy she didn't have to worry about picking up Damien because his dad was going to pick him up and they were going camping for the weekend. She smiled because Damien always loved his camping trips with his dad but lately work has just been crazy for his dad and he hasn't been able to get away. Thinking about the two most important men in her life made Laurel smile but that smile faded when she remembered all the work she had to get done. She checked all the guest rooms collecting only sheets and towels that needed washed. Thankfully only one of the guest rooms needed re-done so she got the towels and bedding in the laundry and started on the kitchen. She figured they would order out a lot that weekend but she wanted to make sure that the fridge was stocked. Thankfully it was. She had given the staff the last two weeks off because she still felt weird having maids and butlers. Though she was glad that one of the staff stayed on and he obviously was more prepared for this than she was. Laurel looked at the clock. It was already one and her guests would arrive in a mere five hours. She went through each guest bathroom making sure that there was nothing gross or moldy in them. She made sure each had shampoo and all the other hygienic things her guests would need. Laurel then moved down to the washroom where she moved the bedding and towels to the dryer and then headed back to the kitchen and started her dad favorite dish, tuna casserole topped with tortilla chips. He would be dropping off Felicity and staying for dinner and then he was heading over to the police station here in Gotham to see some of his old friends, mostly just Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock. She hadn't seen her dad in such a long time so she was super excited for his visit and she missed all of her friends as well. Laurel finished the bedding and heard a car drive up. Then the sound of another car pulling up reached her ears as well. She ran to the window and looked and was excited because they were all pulling up at once. Laurel ran outside and hugged her dad real tight. He smiled and Laurel got out Felicity's wheelchair while her dad lifted her out of the front seat and placed her ever so gently into her wheelchair. She had forgotten how fragile Felicity looked these days but she knew the real beast was in there it just didn't show itself unless it had to. Felicity smiled at Laurel and Laurel bent down and gave her a giant hug. "I've missed you so much Felicity" Laurel said. Felicity hugged her back and said "I missed you too Laurel and you better have brought out some good wine" finishing with a laugh. The two women embraced again and then Laurel turned her attention to the others. She went and said hello to Sara, Thea, Selena and Kendra. She was so glad they could all make it and gave them all the biggest hug she could muster. Pushing Felicity's wheelchair, Laurel and the others headed out of the carport and up the ramp to the front door. They all went into the house and as Laurel was closing the door she heard someone shout "come-on Mrs. Wayne lets get this party started". Laurel smiled and shut the door.


	2. When trouble knocks, the birds answer

Laurel sat down with the others. It felt so good to have everyone under the same roof again, especially with her sister and father. “So, where is Bruce?” Sara asked with a tinge of sarcasm. “He took our son camping this weekend” Laurel said smiling back. Quentin looked at his girls and sighed. Even a hundred miles apart couldn't keep them from arguments. He was just glad to be with both his girls again.

After what seemed like hours of eating, drinking wine and talking, Quentin excused himself. “Laurel, thank you for the wonderful evening baby but I'm gonna go get checked into my hotel” quentin said and hugged both his daughters. “Felicity darling, if you need anything just call” Quentin said. “Thank you Mr. Lance and I will” Felicity said smiling. She had never had a dad so this was great. Laurel walked him out to the car.

“Dad, are you sure you won't just stay here for the weekend” Laurel asked worried about him being within Gotham alone, especially being a cop. “I'll be fine baby and plus, you girls deserve a weekend of your own. Have fun and I will see you Monday morning”. With that he gave Laurel one last hug, got in his car and headed to his hotel. Laurel watched the car pull out of view and headed back inside. 

The others had made themselves comfortable in the main living room. Thea and Sara had helped Felicity out of her wheelchair and onto the couch. “Dad will be fine Laurel” Sara said noticing how worried her sister looked. Laurel smile and nodded. Laurel sat next to Thea and wrapped one arm around her and one around Sara. She was glad her baby sister was around again. 

Selena gave a low growl and Laurel laughed. “Alright Selena, I'm removing my arm” Laurel said laughing. She removed her arm from around Thea. Thea gave a playful pout and Selena gave a big cat grin. Kendra was starting to be glad she came. “So Laurel, what's it like being married to the wealthiest man in Gotham?” Kendra asked smiling. “You and Felicity should know a little something about being married to the rich” Laurel said slyly. They all laughed.

The girls were about to call it a night when there was a knocking at the door. Laurel gave the others a confused look and glanced at the clock. It was after midnight and her dad would've called if he needed something. The knock came again. “Coming” she shouted. Heading toward the door she was flanked by Kendra and Selena. Thea and Sara had scooted closer to Felicity incase there was any sort of trouble. 

Laurel opened the door. There stood a young woman. She was wearing a violet cape and her face was covered by a hood. “Can I help you?” Laurel asked cautiously. “You’re the Black Canary are you not? And you are Hawk Girl and Selena Kyle aka Cat woman and within your home you have The White Canary and as you call her “overwatch” but she has a much more important role. I mean you no harm, I just seek the help of you and your friends” the mysterious woman said. 

Laurel glanced between Kendra and Selena. “I think we should listen to what she has to say” Kendra said and Selena nodded in agreement. Trusting in her friends, Laurel invited the strange woman in. Laurel went first, followed by the mysterious woman and Kendra and Selena following behind. Entering the living room she motioned for their guest to sit.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Laurel asked as the others sat down. “No, thank you Laurel” the strange woman said. “So, what brings you here?” Felicity asked staring daggers at the new girl. 

The woman took her hood off. She had beautiful violet eyes. They were deep and thoughtful. She also radiated a sense of calm but also strength and destruction. “Ny name is Raven. I am a member of the Titans over in Jump City. I came here to seek your help. My friends have been kidnapped by my father, a demon named Trigon. He has taken them hoping that in exchange I will join him in his conquest of the world. Please, will you help me? You’re the only ones that can” she said sadly. 

Laurel and the others were silent. “Of course we will help all we can but, what can we do against demons?” Thea asked. “That is another reason I am here. None of you know your full potentials and I am here to help you awaken them” Raven said and stood up.

Raven walked over to Felicity. “Your as beautiful as your grandmother” she said smiling. Felicity looked at her like she was crazy. “Let me explain. Your grandmother is Barbara Gordon, the daughter of commissioner James Gordon. She sent your mother, Donna, to relatives in Las Vegas because of the danger she would be in living in Gotham. Your grandmother also worked as a super hero. She was BatGirl here in Gotham and worked with Batman until she was shot by the Joker. She than used her intellect and became Oracle, helping others from behind her computer. I believe, Felicity Smoak, that you were meant to take up you grandmothers mantle” Raven said smiling.

Raven turned and looked at Kendra. “Ah, I see you have found your strength as HawkGirl. And obviously Selena is very well know as CatWoman”. She said and then she turned her attention to Thea. “Ah you must be Thea Queen, sister of Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow. I have heard how far you have come in your training. But I see he hasn't told you all there is about yourself. I heard you garnered amnesia” Raven sadly said looking at Thea.

“What do you mean?” Thea asked confused. “Your real name is Mia Dearden, you were taken in by Robert and Moira when he found you, no memory of who you were. You are Speedy, a great archer with agility and speed. You vanished after an attack by one of Batman’s enemies and hadn't been seen till now. I see your back in the red suit” Raven said allowing time for things to sink in.

Next she turned her attention to Sara. “Ah, the infamous White Canary. I've heard much about you. Mask less and fearless you take on all who oppose you. Also you are married to Nyssa Al Ghul of the League of Assassins. Hopefully soon you shall gain your canary cry as hopefully your sister will as well” Raven said smiling. 

And with that Raven turned her attention to Laurel. “Ah, the infamous Dinah Laurel Lance. The black canary of Star City. Your mother sure was a spitfire back when she was your age. You and your sister will one day gain the same Canary Cry that made your mother feared by many. And hopefully that day will come soon. Hopefully you will all gain your abilities soon because trouble is coming and you will have to be ready to answer the door” Raven darkly said and sat back down on her chair.

The girls all looked at each other. The only sound was Felicity on her keyboard. Felicity gasped and everyone stared at her. “Raven isn't lying. My grandmother is Barbara Gordon and she was known as Oracle and as Batgirl” Felicity said. 

They all knew at that minute that Raven had no reason to lie about them as well. Thea wondered she was lied to so much by her adoptive parents, including Malcolm. Laurel and Sara were just letting it sink in that their mother was also the black canary. And, Kendra and Selena couldn't believe that Raven knew their secrets. 

“I know this is a lot to take in but I brought you all some neat clothes to wear” Raven said as she dug into a magical bag that appeared out of nowhere.

“For Felicity, I have your grandmother’s batgirl outfit. There is a special device on it that will allow you to walk again. I thought if your anted to fight in the field, you could” Raven said with a smile. Felicity looked at the outfit with bright eyes. She was wanted in the field and what an identity keeper. A wheelchair bound tech girl by day and a valiant super hero by night. “Thank you so much, Raven” Felicity said with a big smile.

“Sara, I have upgraded your outfit so it can hold more weapons and for Laurel, I have made it more like your mothers, a leotard with the fishnets. Easier to move around in” Raven said flushing red a bit. Sara laughed as Laurel also turned a bright red. “Also, we have to teach you two how to use your innate canary cry” Raven continued. Laurel and Sara looked at each other and squealed like young girls. 

“For Kendra, I have made your outfit more light weight and a the color of the rising sun, fit for a priestess. Selena, I thought you could use a few more places to hide things but, I know how much you like your outfit so I didn't touch it very much” Raven said smiling at the two girls. Kendra beamed at her new outfit. She couldn't wait to put it to the test. Selena couldn't care either way.

“And finally, for speedy, a black suit with a yellow hood and black mask. You shouldn't just be known as the one who followed in Arsenal’s footsteps but as the powerful young lady who is her own person” Raven said beaming at Thea. Looking at her new outfit, Thea felt more like her own person and not just Roy's copycat. “Thank you so much, Raven” Thea said with tears forming in her eyes.

Before Raven could say anything, there came another knock at the door. “Like I said ladies, trouble is knocking at our door” Raven said and they all went to the door together.


End file.
